Morgan Cartwright
: Morgan Cartwright is a Shadowhunter currently residing in the Seattle Institute located in Washington. He is the youngest son to Joseph and Alyssa Cartwright, twin brother of Elizabeth Cartwright and younger brother to Grant Cartwright. Biography Early Life Morgan Riley Cartwright was born to Alyssa and Joseph Cartwright on June 16th, 1994. He was born twenty minutes before his twin sister, Elizabeth making him the middle child of his siblings. Alyssa, Grant and Joseph had been staying in Idris for a few months before they returned to the Seattle Institute when Alyssa got pregnant with Morgan. He and Elizabeth were born and their life began. Starting very early on, Elizabeth and Morgan shared a very special connection. They began to sense each others pain and emotions, starting when Morgan fell and hurt his knee and Elizabeth started crying as well. Their bond isn't understood and kept secret from the Clave. When he was younger, Morgan idolized his older brother Grant. As he grew up that idolization went away and Morgan became jealous of his brother. He found himself never able to compete with Grant and realized how great his brother had become. Morgan pushed himself harder, but was still unable to keep up. He soon began to realize that Elizabeth, his twin and best friend, was also advancing without him. This jealousy sent Morgan into somewhat of an rebellious stage, putting himself in dangerous situations and not caring about consequences. He has started to push Elizabeth away as well, but is guilt-ridden every time they argue. Personality and Traits Morgan is very stubborn and hard-headed. He rarely listens to directions and puts himself in unnecessary danger. He picks fights a lot, mostly with Grant. He isn't sure what he wants by acting this way but it's the only thing he knows how to do. Morgan is a skilled fighter, but doesn't believe himself to be and loses a lot of his skills due to constant self-doubt. Physical Description Morgan looks shockingly like his father, they share the same untamed, curly brown hair and sage green eyes. Morgan's pale skin is splashed with freckles and he is short and lanky. Morgan often wishes he looked more like his father or Grant with defined muscles and is incredibly self-conscious of his body. He is is rather lanky and Grant describes him as dorky looking. Morgan doesn't take much pride in his appearance and rarely brushes his hair, making it a constant curly mess. He usually wears a faded red hoodie and jeans with holes in them. Grant wishes his brother would dress more professional, but Morgan sticks with his look. Skills and Abilties * Nephilim physiology -''' Being Nephilim, Morgan possesses a myriad of enhanced physical and mental abilities granted to him by the blood of Raziel in his veins and also by the angelic Marks of the Gray Book. This includes enhanced strength, agility, stamina, coordination, and many others which improve over time and practice. ** '''The Sight - As a Shadowhunter, Morgan is naturally and easily able to see through most magical illusions and layers of over reality. ** Runes -''' Due to the angel blood in their veins, all Shadowhunters are able to apply runes on their skin without any real danger. These Marks, in turn, give varied effects that serve to benefit the wearer. ** 'Use of heavenly weapons -' As a Shadowhunter, Grant is also able to perform tasks unique to their species, such as the ability to use and call on the power of angels for their seraph blades, as well as to handle any heavenly weapons or objects with effect, which would normally not work for other species. In particular, these are tools made of adamas and forged by Iron Sisters. * '''Rune Memory - Out of his three siblings, Morgan learned runes the quickest and is able to draw them quickly and neatly with no hesitation. * 'Agile -' Morgan is incredibly agile and nimble, able to dodge attacks quickly but can sometimes trip over himself or those around him. *'''Twin Bond-'''Morgan shares a bond with his twin sister, Elizabeth. This bond was realized when they were children and has stuck around. The two of them can sense when the other is near, sleeping and can feel the other's emotions. The two of them can also feel each other's physical pain. Possessions * Basic Shadowhunter gear, including: steles, seraph blades, and withclight. Relationships Friends Melanie Wayland= Morgan doesn't share a special relationship with Melanie, but he enjoys her company. He likes that she doesn't put up with Grant sometimes and puts him in his place. |-|Brian Wayland= Morgan enjoys spending time with Brian, and finds him to be the only person in the Institute who he doesn't have to try hard for. The two of them play games a lot and share a lot of interests. Morgan is slightly bothered that Brian looks up to Grant so much, but Morgan tries to focus on the relationship he has with Brian, not Grant. |-|Eric Penhallow= Despite Eric becoming a werewolf, Morgan still considers him a friend and would talk to him if he saw him in public. While Eric lived in the institute he served as Morgan's tutor for Runes, helping him learn them so quickly. Morgan sometimes wishes that Grant would've left instead of Eric. Family Alyssa Cartwright= Morgan and his mother argue a lot due to his rebellious attitude. Morgan feels a lot of pressure from his mother and wishes that she wouldn't compare him to Grant as much as she does. Morgan respects his mother, but wishes they could share a closer relationship. |-|Joseph Cartwright= Joseph is the most positive influence in Morgan's life, he never compares him to his siblings and Morgan appreciates it. Joseph is still strict on Morgan when needed, which causes Morgan to get annoyed. He has stopped going to his father for advice. |-|Grant Cartwright= Morgan idolized Grant when he was younger, but as he realized that he would never be able to compete with Grant it quickly turned into jealousy. Morgan kept his jealousy a secret (despite Elizabeth being able to sense it). Eventually, Morgan's jealousy turned into animosity and caused him to constantly pick fights with Grant. He couldn't control his anger towards his older brother and constantly lashes out. Morgan knows that Grant wants Morgan to respect him, but Morgan doesn't think that Grant deserves that kind of respect. |-|Elizabeth Cartwright= Elizabeth is Morgan's closest friend due to the twin bond that they share. He has always and continues to love his sister more than anyone else. As his attitude has soured from his jealousy of Grant he has started to feel jealous of Elizabeth as well. He envies her intelligence and sometimes her compassion. Deep down Morgan knows that she understands their bond a little better than he does and it frustrates him. He has started closing himself off to everyone, Elizabeth included. Whenever they argue, Morgan feels a crippling guilt but he feels he has gone too far to apologize. He deeply fears that he will ruin their relationship forever. Family Tree Trivia * Morgan was named after the warlock Flint Morgan who gave his life to save the Seattle Institute. Category:Shadowhunters Category:Cartwright family Category:Male characters